The present disclosure relates to a technical field of a display device. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a technical field of providing a supported portion and a connection portion on a stand, and simplifying and downsizing the structure. The supported portion is slidably supported on a device main body. The connection portion is rotatable with respect to the supported portion around a hinge shaft.
There are various display devices. Examples of display devices include display devices of a television receiver and the like, monitors for a personal computer, a display system, and the like, and mobile terminal devices such as a tablet terminal, a mobile phone, and an electronic book.
Some display devices include stands. A stand is used when a device main body including a display is mounted on a mount surface of a desk or the like.
Stands of some display devices are folded in the wall-hanged status. Some stands rotate around a hinge shaft or a plurality of hinge shafts, and are folded.
The structure including the hinge shaft(s) includes the following two main structures.
First, according to a single hinge structure, a stand folding structure includes one hinge shaft. According to the single hinge structure, one hinge structure supports the weight of a device main body. For example, as shown in FIG. 17 and FIG. 18, according to the single hinge structure, a stand b of a display device a includes a support portion d and a support board portion f. The support portion d is fixed on a device main body c. The support board portion f is supported such that the support board portion f is rotatable with respect to the support portion d around a hinge shaft e. In the standing status, the support board portion f of the display device a is mounted on a mount surface x. The stand b supports the device main body c (see FIG. 17). Meanwhile, in the wall-hanged status, the support board portion f of the display device a rotates around the hinge shaft e, and is behind the back surface side of the device main body c. The display 5 is thus mounted on a wall surface y (see FIG. 18).
Second, according to a double hinge structure, a stand folding structure includes two hinge shafts (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-154842). According to the double hinge structure, two hinge structures support the weight of a device main body. For example, as shown in FIG. 19 and FIG. 20, according to the double hinge structure, a stand b of a display device g includes a support portion d and a support board portion f. The support portion d is supported such that the support portion d is rotatable with respect to a device main body c around a first hinge shaft e. The support board portion f is supported such that the support board portion f is rotatable with respect to the support portion d around a second hinge shaft e. In the standing status, the support board portion f of the display device g is mounted on a mount surface x. The stand b supports the device main body c (see FIG. 19). Meanwhile, in the wall-hanged status, the support portion d of the display device g rotates around the first hinge shaft e. In addition, the support board portion f rotates around the second hinge shaft e, and is behind the back surface side of the device main body c. The support board portion f is mounted on a wall surface y (see FIG. 20).